La magia existe en ti
by Syringen
Summary: AU: La aparición de una muerta que nadie conoce desencadena sucesos que harán que las vidas normales de los merodeadores y sus amigas queden atrapadas en un mundo donde tal vez la magia existe. CHAP 4 ARRIBA POR FIN!
1. En el cementerio

**^-^ **Hola. Primero este es un AU o universo alterno. La idea ha estado corrieron por mi mete desde hace tiempo y no tuvo que esperar mucho para cobrar vida. 

Este ff se lo dedico a Alejandra Black Moon porque jamás me ha fallado y a mi gemela Maris (que muchas veces me hace de beta). 

La historia contiene personajes de Harry Potter que como es lógico no son míos. La verdad nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Y quiero pedirle perdón a cualquier autora que encuentre una semejanza con alguno de sus ffs. No lo hago a propósito la mayoría de mis ideas vienen de muchos lugares distintos. 

Así que sin más podemos empezar. Les presentó mi nuevo ff. 

~°~

****

**La magia existe en ti.**

Por Syringen 

_¿Qué es la magia? ¿Es algo real?_

_La verdad, lo único que se puede saber…_

_…es que existe en toda persona…_

_…que la busca y creé._

_La magia puede y existe en ti._

~°~

Capitulo uno

En el cementerio.

Dio un paso atrás. La lluvia caía. Nadie querría estar afuera. Esa mujer había sufrido algo más que una simple muerte.

-y ¿muerta? 

-Si… pero es lo más extraño que he visto….- dijo un hombre viejo mientras se separaba del cuerpo.

-Bien eso ya no tiene que ver con nosotros. Los forenses se encargarán.

-No. Hay que llevárnosla. 

-¿Qué dices Joe?

-La enterraremos Tom. 

-¿Por qué? Nos despedirán. 

-No…

-Señor creo que es lo mejor. – dijo el anciano.

-Pero….

Sin más la enterraron. Quedo sepultada en el lugar más alejado del cementerio. 

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- pregunto Tom.

-Para que otro ser sobre natural duerma en paz. 

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo. Vámonos no hay nada más que hacer. 

Las tres personas se alejaron sin saber lo que sus acciones causarían en el futuro. 

~°~ 50 años después ~°~

-Jamás había visto un perro tan miedoso. BINKY.- grito Kate mientras volvía a pasar la luz de su linterna por las tumbas. 

-Es que si no lo hubiéramos asustado con esa sesión. ¿Qué les da a ustedes con el espiritismo?- Selene se estremeció.

-A mi me pareció divertido hasta que Sirius casi tira a Peter a un hoyo. Que susto. Pero Binky es un miedoso.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Lily. BINKY.- las tres siguieron gritando y moviendo sus linternas. 

-Creo que allí esta.

-¿Dónde? Sely no lo veo. 

-Frente a ti.- las luces se precipitaron hacia un perro. Un pastor alemán de gran tamaño las volteo a ver. 

-Binky ven con mami.- dijo Kate. El perro se le quedo mirando y luego se volteo y siguió escarbando.

-¿y si saca a un muerto?-dijo escandalizada Selene.

-No creo no es tan listo. 

-Kate es tu perro. 

-Hay que sacarlo de allí. – las tres se acercaron. El perro ya había desaparecido tras un montículo de tierra.  Se acercaron. 

-Binky ven. Binky lindo, Binky. – Lily se acercó. La tierra donde se había parado cayó. Un gran hoyo se dejo ver. Dentro de el estaba un cuerpo y a su lado Binky que se metió al agujero. 

Las tres chicas gritaron a lo que daba sus pulmones. Cuatro personas llegaron corriendo. 

-Mujeres, gritan por todo.- dijo Sirius. 

-Black es un muerto.- dijo Selene. Los cuatro chicos miraron como el perro empezaba a jugar con una de las manos. 

-Me voy a desmayar, ay me voy a desmayar. 

-Deja de chillar Sely.- dijo Remus. Pero hubo otro grito esta vez de Lily. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. 

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- pregunto Peter. 

-SE ESTÁ desintegrando.- Las miradas se fueron al cuerpo que se hacía polvo poco a poco. 

-Por las pantuflas de Doña Palufa.-  dijo Kate. Pronto no había nada del cuerpo. 

-esto da miedo. 

-Creo que voy a mojar mis pantalones.- anuncio Peter. 

-Me voy a desmayar… ay por los pantalones de mi abuelo… me voy a desmayar. 

Binky salió del agujero y se acercó a Kate y puso a sus pies una mano. La muchacha abrió los ojos y grito. La mano también se hizo polvo. 

-Esto me da miedo.

-Cálmate Kate. A todos. 

-¿temblando Black?

-Al igual que tú. 

Lily se acercó y tomó algo del piso. Un brazalete de oro. 

-Tiene una inscripción. _Necesitamos ayuda. La muerte se acerca. AUXILIO. _

Lily soltó el brazalete. 

-Quema.- anuncio mientras lo veía pondérese al rojo vivó y luego explotar. 

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Remus, miró a Binky.- Es tu culpa. 

-Sólo falta un fantasma. 

-tenías que hablar.- dijo Peter 

-¿Por qué?

-ALLÍ ESTÁ TU FANTASMA.- todo miraron a la figura oscura que se acercaba. Las linternas se apagaron de golpe. Y los gritos rompieron la oscuridad. Las tres chicas cayeron al piso y rodaron hasta el comienzo de la tumba. Los chicos corrieron a ayudarlas. 

-¿Quién anda aquí?- dijo una voz. Una linterna se prendió y pudieron ver la cara de Josh el cuidador del cementerio. 

Todos suspiraron. 

-Pensamos que eras un fantasma. 

-Casi nos matas del susto.- agrego Peter. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? 

-Bueno pues… teníamos una sesión. 

-No deberían molestar a lo muertos. Váyanse a casa.- Los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo seguido por Binky. 

Cuando ya estaba a un par de kilómetros pararon. 

-Eso fue lo más escalofriante de mi vida.- dijo Lily. 

-Pensé que moriría…. de un ataque al corazón.- dijo Selene. 

-Necesito un nuevo pantalón.- observación que hizo a todos reírse y a Peter ponerse rojo. 

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- dijo Lily. 

-Si. – caminaron en silenció hasta una glorieta. Allí se separaron. Lily y James siguieron caminando juntos. Eran vecinos. 

-¿Qué crees que te digan tus padres?

-Probablemente nada, les dije que estaría afuera y dime ¿puedo esperar gritos de parte de los Evans?

-No lo se, depende de que tan sucia estoy. – dio una vuelta. 

-Para mi te vez preciosa. 

-Si he de estar más pálida que nada y llena de tierra. Kate tiene razón no entiendo cómo puede ser que un pastor alemán sea tan miedoso.

-¿crees que yo si?- llegaron frente a la casa de Lily. 

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto. Lánzame una piedra a la ventana. 

Lily se apoyó en la verja de su casa. 

-No quieres entrar ¿verdad? 

-No. Son bonitas las noches de verano. 

-Es eso o quieres que tu madre se enfurezca más.

-Se le pasará. 

-Si siempre pasa.- James también se recargo en la verja. Lily tembló ligeramente. 

-Miedosa. 

-No tengo miedo, es frió. Aunque lo del cementerio me espantó mucho. 

-A mi también. 

-¿Potter se asustó?

-Si pero no le digas a nadie.- Lily sonrió. 

-lo prometo sobre las pantuflas de Doña Palufa. 

-Que promesa, seguro que no la rompes. 

-Si seguro. – La mano de James pasó por la mejilla de su amiga.

-Será mejor que entres.

-Si. 

-Hasta mañana. 

-Adiós. – Lily entró al jardín y luego sacó de su cuello una cadena y metió la llave. Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y entró. Se dirigió a su cuarto que estaba a diez pasos de distancia pero no pudo llegar. 

-Bonita hora de llegar. – las luces se prendieron. 

-Hola mamá. 

-Nada de eso. ¿Sabes que hora es?

-¿Alguna entre las ocho y las cinco?

-Son las dos y media. 

-A bueno el otro día Petunia llego a las cinco. 

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que hay que tratar igual a las dos hijas. 

-Petunia tiene tres años más que tu. 

-Detalles. 

-Lily la hora de llegada es a la media noche ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si me restas dos horas de otro día? ¿Qué te parece el primer miércoles de septiembre?

-Lily no voy a caer en tu trampa ¿Dónde estuviste estás llena de tierra?

-Bueno por allí…

-¿Revolcándote con alguien hermanita?- el cometario de Petunia hizo que a Lily se le subieran los colores y la señora Evans se puso blanca. 

-¿Dónde estuviste Lily?

-James Potter siempre me ha parecido un gran chico.- siguió Petunia. 

-No tengo nada con James y estuvimos en el cementerio… me caí a piso. 

-Bueno yo pienso que hacen una gran pareja. 

-¿en el cementerio? ¿Haciendo que? 

-Una sesión. – fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Petunia se puso a reír y su madre la miró pálida y con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.  

-Lily Evans ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes rondar por entre las tumbas?  

-Tu lo hacías cuando niña.

-No tiene nada que ver. 

-No te preocupes esta vez no desenterramos un muerto.- dijo Lily mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda. 

-Lily ¿Cómo que esta vez?

-Olvídalo mamá.- sonó el teléfono.- Debe ser Kate. Me voy a mi cuarto. 

-¿vas a hablar a estas horas? 

-Si y tu mamá debes dormir las siguientes cinco horas porque ya tengo puesto el despertador.- y con estas palabras la más joven de los Evans despareció en su cuarto. 

-Bueno buenas noche mamá.- y Petunia subió las escaleras. 

-Muertos… cementerios… ¿A dónde va a parar esa niña?

-Déjala tiene sólo quince años. – Dijo el señor Evans.- Será mejor que duermas Lily despertará y de seguro romperá algo. 

-Esa niña.- y así la señora se acostó todavía rumiando cosas de cementerios y muertos. 

-Piensa que al menos tu hija no es Kate. 

-A sí su madre es una persona tan falsa. No se como puede tener una hija como Kate esa mujer quiere creerse aun virgen cuando a parido a tres hijas. Ilusa. 

-A vamos. 

-No se como Kate la soporta. Cementerios de seguro esa niña tuvo la idea. Espiritismo ¿a quien se le ocurre?- y así se apagaron todas las luces en la planta superior. Abajo Lily tenía el auricular pegado a la oreja. 

-¿y que dijo tu mamá Kate? 

-Casi se desmaya. 

-Yo me tropecé con la mesita y todo se cayó, la maceta se rompió y mi mamá sólo me grito que me fuera a dormir. – dijo Selene. 

-Suerte mi madre quiso enterrarme cuando le dije lo del espiritismo y eso que no mencione el cadáver. 

-Si, la mía hubiera muerto allí después de asegurarse de que yo estaba lejos de microbios. Es una molestia. 

-Se preocupa por ti. 

-Sely no necesito que se preocupen por mí. 

-Todavía estoy preocupada por lo del cadáver. 

-Ni lo menciones se me ponen los pelos de punta. 

-Yo todavía estoy temblando. Mataría a Binky si no me diera pena. 

-Todavía me da miedo ese brazalete. 

-Bueno pasemos a cosas más lindas ¿Qué haremos mañana? 

-Dirás hoy.

-Es lo mismo. 

-¿Qué tal en el parque a las 12? 

-Con lo cansada que estoy está bien. No quiero golpear a Black por estar de mal humor. 

-Tú siempre golpeas a Black sin importar tu humor. 

-Detalles. 

-Bueno tengo sueño. Hasta mañana. 

-Adiós. 

-Duerman bien. 

Colgaron. Lily se metió en la cama y cerró sus ojos y la última luz en casa de los Evans se apagó. 

~*Fin del capitulo uno.*~

~°~

Bueno es pequeño el chap pero más bien es algo como un prólogo. También se que el capitulo es algo malo pero no tardaré mucho en subir el segundo.

Preguntas: 

Ok pues…. La principal sería ¿Quién es la muerta? ¿Y que tiene que ver con él ff? Creo que esas son las preguntas principales de los siguientes chaps así que téngalas en mente. 

Y bueno el próximo capitulo es "_Kilham un pueblo como ningún otro"._

Es sólo una presentación al pueblo, la vida y los personajes de este ff. En otras palabras las familias y formas de vida de los merodeadores y las chicas. 

Bueno si quieren pueden dejarme un rr no me molesta. 

Me despido. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_ **^-^ **


	2. Kilham, un pueblo como nigún otro

**^.^ **Hola a tod@s. Bueno se que tarde mucho. Pero es que no estaba segura si estaba bien el capitulo. Ya decidí que lo subía hoy. El siguiente chap es más sencillo así que no tardaré tanto. 

La historia contiene personajes de Harry Potter que como es lógico no son míos. La verdad nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Y quiero pedirle perdón a cualquier autora que encuentre una semejanza con alguno de sus ffs. No lo hago a propósito la mayoría de mis ideas vienen de muchos lugares distintos. El personaje de Stella me lo ha prestado mi amiga Lorien Lupin y este aparece en su ff _El calendario._ Todos los lugares del ff realmente existen. La descripción es mía. 

Contesto rrs abajo y dedico este chap a las personas que me leen, a Maris y a Ale. 

~°~ 

**La magia existe en ti.**

Por Syringen

_¿Qué es la magia? ¿Es algo real?_

_La verdad, lo único que se puede saber…_

_…es que existe en toda persona…_

_…que la busca y creé._

_La magia puede y existe en ti._

~°~

Capitulo dos

Kilham un pueblo como ningún otro.

Kilham, Inglaterra, era un pueblo bastante grande cerca de la frontera con escocía. Con inviernos fríos donde nevaba y veranos templados por lo general con lluvia. Uno de esos pueblitos donde todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo o a la mayor parte. Donde no hay más que una escuela. Y donde los amigos que haces serán tus amigos siempre. Con una iglesia, un cementerio y la comisaría. Era un lugar turístico por el rió que cruzaba por allí. Con un parque y un una estación de trenes.  Si quería alguien ir al cine, al centro comercial o a un supermercado decente había que viajar media hora en el tren a la ciudad más próxima de Inglaterra y veinte minutos hacía escocía. 

Abrió sus ojos azules. Él olor a pan y el dolor de cabeza le pusieron de mal humor. Miró con una mueca el tapiz rosa del techo. Ese cuarto no tenía nada que ver con ella. Salió de la cama con el mal humor enzima. Ese tipo de mal humor que se va agravando durante el día. Salió una hora más tarde del cuarto. Ya vestida y lista para salir. El olor a pan recién hecho le revolvió el estómago. Como odiaba que su madre se portará de esa forma. Estaba de acuerdo con el resto del pueblo, su madre era falsa. 

Los Nichelson vivían en la zona más cara del pueblo. Nadie sabía porque habían ido a parar a ese lugar. El señor William Nichelson tenía que viajar en auto durante horas hasta Londres tres veces al mes por negocios. Krystel Nichelson era un ama de casa. Adoradora del chismorreo, de gustos muy finos, una persona muy religiosa o de eso solía jactarse y claro una mujer conciente de su superioridad. El matrimonio tenía tres hijas. Lara de veinte años que estudiaba una carrera en Oxford. Esta muchacha era sumamente inteligente y con mucho talento, conciente de eso la chica no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Juliet tenía diecinueve y contaba con mucha gracia. Planeaba hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre, todos estaban seguros de que lo lograría. Por último estaba Kate. Una chica liberal, de carácter fuerte e ideas fijas. Para su desgracia se parecía a su madre. Su cabello era totalmente liso hasta la cintura de color rubio o dorado. Además tenía sus ojos de color azul. Kate realmente estaba feliz de usar lentes. Sin importar que circunstancias ella usaría sus gafas. Primero para molestar a su madre y segundo porque realmente las necesitaba.

Entró con pasó cansado a la cocina. Su familia estaba ya sentada allí. Miró a su madre levantando una ceja. Krystel había decidido preparar pan. Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Con paso rápido Kate saludo a todos, tomó la primera fruta que encontrará en el cesto y un baso con jugo y se dispuso a salir. 

-Kitty, querida ¿a dónde vas? – chilló su madre desde la cocina. Ella era la única que le decía todos los días, a todas horas Kitty,  o miles de otros apodos igual de molestos, con el mismo tono pedante. Bueno ella y algunas veces Sirius Black. 

-Al parque. – se apresuro a contestar. Quería salir de allí. 

-Pero amor, hoy estamos todos juntos eso no pasará hasta el invierno. Pensé que podríamos desayunar…. juntos.- lo dijo de manera tan compungida y falsa que Kate tuvo ganas de ser enterrada. 

-Pero…- Su padre salió de la cocina. 

-Sólo por hoy Kate mañana desayunarás en el kiosco. Promesa.- Kate sonrió tanto como le desagradaba su madre quería a su padre. Era un hombre alto, delgado y con pinta de ser muy importante. De ese tipo de personas que se dejan notar a donde vayan. 

-Está bien.- Se dejó caer en su lugar. Y miró a su familia. 

Su madre parada en la cocina parecía salida de un programa de "la familia perfecta". Su padre había tomado el _Times _y leía la sección de finazas y discutía con Juliet. Lara le sonrió a su hermana. Su cabello era castaño oscuro como el de su padre y sus ojos eran más oscuros que los de Kate. 

-¿Cómo va todo Kat? ¿Cómo esta la pandilla?- sonrió. Lara y Juliet solían llamar a su grupo de amigos como "la pandilla" aunque también eran los merodeadores. 

-Bien, algo molestos como siempre pero bien. 

-Ayer llegaste muy tarde ¿tuviste una sesión?- Kate le sonrió a Juliet. Una chica que era bastante alta para todos pero unos centímetros de menos estatura que Kate. De cabello rubio oscuro y ojos castaños. 

-Si… hubiéramos contactado a la abuela de Remus si Sirius no se hubiera puesto a jugar "a ver si puedo enterrar a Peter" y luego Binky salió corriendo por los gritos que lanzamos y tuvimos que buscarlo. Eres un miedoso.- dijo al perro que había ido a acomodarse en sus pies. 

-¿y vieron algo interesante?- Kat se alzó de hombros. Y lanzó una mirada a su madre. Con eso quedaba dicho que sí, pero que no lo diría frente a la señora Nichelson. 

-Hoy hice pan casero.- dijo con tono chillón. 

-No tengo hambre.

-Jamás tienes hambre Katty ¿seguro que estas bien amor?- Ese diminutivo le erizó el vello del cuello. Sólo faltaba que le dijera Katia y ya hubiera dicho los tres más horribles nombres de la historia. 

-Es sólo que no tengo hambre no te preocupes. 

-Pero Katia.- Allí estaba.- Tienes que alimentarte.

-Madre déjala. Ya comerá en el kiosco si tiene hambre. Créeme no se ve muerta de hambre. 

-Larita sabes que debe alimentarse. 

-Madre no me digas Larita soy Lara. Y mis hermanas son Kate y Juliet no July ni Kitty o Katia o Katty. Déjalas ser. 

-Lara deja de hablarme así.

-Krys, querida, creo que Lara tiene razón. Están un poco grandes para esos apodos. 

-Bueno tal vez…. Pero… 

-Madre iré con Tory y Dialí y no creo que vuelva para comer.- dijo Juliet sin darle importancia a sus palabras. 

-O bueno si tu crees que… 

-Yo comeré donde Remus.

-Pero Katty… digo Kate pensé que comerías con Lara. Al fin no estará mucho tiempo aquí.  

-Déjala ir al fin y al cabo no estaré aquí para comer. 

-Pero Lara…

-Tengo que ir a visitar a un profesor a Galashiels. 

-Eso está algo lejos querida. 

-Lo se, pero me queda más lejos desde Oxford y el Profesor Tweed ha hecho una investigación muy interesante y tengo que encontrarme con él. No se si estaré aquí para la cena. Porque no vamos a cenar el jueves todo juntos a algún restaurante. Será divertido. 

La señora Nichelson se rindió al fin y decidió que comería con las señoritas Mortimer. 

-¿y la cena?- pregunto con más cuidado a sus hijas menores.  

-Bueno si Lara no estará aquí creo que me iré donde Peter o donde Lily. 

-Y en ese caso creo que cenaré con Dialí. 

-Será una cena sólo para ustedes dos.- dijo Lara para convencer a su madre. 

Poco después las tres hermanas se encontraron solas. 

-¿enserio vas a visitar a un profesor?

-O si… a un profesor muy, muy joven. – Juliet rió. 

-Bueno probablemente me esperan en el parque. Me voy. 

-Una cosa antes. ¿Desenterraron a alguien? 

-Si. 

-¿a quien?- preguntó Lara. 

-No lo se.

-Déjame adivinar…

-Si tenemos trabajo. – y sin más Kate salió de su casa para dirigirse al parque. 

~°~

Lily Evans miró su cuarto. Se había terminado de vestir. Su habitación estaba en el primer piso a diferencia de las del resto de su familia que se encontraban en la segunda planta. 

La joven Evans había rogado por ese cuarto por tres razones. 

La primera porque era perfecto si quería escaparse a cualquier hora del día sin correr el riesgo de romperse algo. La segunda porque era muy amplio y la tercera porque no tendría que compartir el cuarto de baño con Petunia. 

La habitación estaba pintada de manera peculiar. Se parecía a un atardecer. Empezaba con tonos muy oscuros de rojo, cerca del centro del techo, y llegaba hasta un amarillo casi blanco justo abajo en el suelo. Había un escritorio de cortina lleno de libros, cuadernos, plumas, cajones, rincones ocultos y una vieja maquina de escribir. 

Su cama, un buró, una pared de corcho llena de fotografías y cosas como cartas y dibujos. 

En la habitación había cinco ventanas con sus cortinas correspondientes de color naranja que en ese momento estaban abiertas. Había también dos puertas. Una de ellas llevaba al baño, por ella salía olor a húmedo. Ese baño tenía dos puertas a su vez una de ellas salía al pasillo al igual que la segunda de la habitación de Lily. La pelirroja se miró al espejo que había en la puerta del baño. Tomó un morral que había sobre uno de los sillones del cuarto y salió. 

Camino por el corredor y entró a la cocina. Parada allí estaba Sarah Evans era una mujer alta y delgada. Tenía el cabello negro que durante la semana llevaba en un chongo. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de Lily sólo que no tan brillantes, un poco mas cafés y rasgados. Era una investigadora, utilizaba de las primeras computadoras para su trabajo, tenía un doctorado en biomedicina y estudiaba a las células. Todos los lunes, martes y jueves tomaba el tren, viajaba una hora a la universidad de Galashiels y pasaba allí todo el día para luego volver. Una vez al mes viajaba todo un fin de semana a Oxford y mostraba sus progresos a la junta. Los otros días de la semana los pasaba en casa sentada frente a su escritorio garabateando cosas y en su "estudio" que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa. 

Esta mujer tan inteligente estaba parda a la mitad de la cocina peleando con el desayuno. Se acercó al refrigerador, sacó las mermeladas y la leche, luego puso a tostar pan y a calentar el café para ella y té para Petunia y el señor Evans. Eso quería decir que se había dado por vencida. 

Mientras partía queso la mujer levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily. 

-¿vas a salir? 

-Si. 

-Llevate las llaves que hoy me voy a Galashiels y tu padre debe de ir a Amble por un nuevo contrato. – 

El señor Evans era un hombre algo entrado en años. Que durante su juventud había sido pelirrojo. Trabajaba para una importante empresa como gerente de ventas en Escocia y el norte de Inglaterra. 

-Lo se mamá. Es martes y todos los martes desde que tengo siete años viajas a Galashiels. 

-Si todavía creo que a los siete años eras muy pequeña para dejarte sola o con los Potter. – Sarah creía que todas las rarezas de su hija menor eran por los amigos que tenían que le arrastraban a la locura, pero por supuesto nunca hizo nada al respecto más que "lamentarse".

-Mamá deja de lamentar cosas que no existen. 

-Es que a veces me da tanto miedo que pases tantas horas con esos chicos yendo al cementerio y… 

-Lo se, no tienes que repetirlo mamá….- Lily no pudo decir todo lo que quería porque el señor Evans entró. 

Iba silbando alguna cosa. Le dio un beso a su esposa y prendió el radio. Y allí sonaba la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven. Esa melodía enloquecía a Eduard Evans. Sin poder contenerse tomó a su hija y empezó a bailar. Entre risas Lily siguió su paso. 

Sarah reía mientras les mandaba cumplidos y sonrisas. La última de los Evans entró en ese momento. 

Petunia entró y miró a su familia. Se quedó parada en el lumbral del la puerta y pronto también comenzó a reír. Cuando los cuatro decidieron que era suficiente el radio se apagó y se sentaron a la mesa a discutir lo que haría ese día. 

-Iré con Vernon al pueblo.- dijo Petunia con una sonrisa. Vernon Dusley era su novio. Según Lily un hombre de complexión muy, muy recia que podía ser algo gordo y que amaba a Petunia sin mesura lo cual sorprendía algo a la pelirroja. 

Su hermana mayor no podría haber sido más distinta a ella. Era muy alta y Lily era bastante bajita. Tenía el cabello negro y era mucho más pálida. Tenía una nariz algo protuberante pero no era fea sólo un poco…. Se guardaba los comentarios. 

-Bueno tengo que irme. Tengo que despertar a un Potter. 

-O a los Potter porque al parecer no se han movido. 

-Probablemente Sally este allí y Richard ya se haya ido.- dijo mas acertadamente Eduard.

-Bueno me voy. – Lily salió de la cocina después de despedirse de sus padres. 

En la puerta había una caja de madera donde se colocaban todas las llaves. Lily abrió y saco un llavero inconfundible. Las llaves eran de color verde y el llavero estaba repleto de cositas como soles, peces, caballos y un tigre de peluche. El llavero era un poco grande para las seis llaves que tenía. Saco de su cuello una cadena y la dejo caer dentro de la caja. Sólo usaba esa llave cuando le preocupaba perder su otro llavero. Algo que era casi imposible debido a que también brillaba en la oscuridad. Pero sin darle importancia lo metió en el morral y salió de la casa. 

Entró en el jardín de los Potter y tocó el timbre. Dos minutos después Sally Potter abrió la puerta. 

Era una mujer joven con una sonrisa galante. Era profesora en la primaria así que estaba, como los alumnos, de vacaciones. Tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño oscuro y los ojos almendra como los de James, pero el chico Potter se parecía más a su padre. 

-Hola cielo. ¿Vienes por James? 

-Si. ¿Estará ya listo? 

-No lo creo debe estar en su cuarto todavía durmiendo. Llegaron tan tarde anoche que no quise despertarlo. Aunque él me lo pido y como no tiene despertador… 

-Entiendo ¿puedo subir? 

-Claro estás en tu casa. – Lily pasó a la casa de los Potter y subió las escaleras.

La casa de los Potter ser asemejaba a la de lo Evans aunque se notaba que allí vivía un chico y no dos muchachas. 

Se paró frente a una puerta y tocó. James le había dicho que le lanzará piedritas pero con su puntería rompería de nuevo una ventana. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. 

Del cuarto salió un gruñido. 

-James levántate. Es tarde. James.- dijo no iba a entrar a esa habitación si podía evitarlo. Otro gruñido. 

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina.   
  


-¿Sally puedes prestarme un vaso por favor?- dijo y con el vaso volvió a subir. 

Empujo suavemente la puerta y entró. Intento no fijarse en ningún punto de la habitación. Por lo menos se veía más arreglada que las últimas veces. Se acercó a la cama. 

-James… despierta… James.- un gruñido salió del bulto de la cama.- James Potter levántate.- dijo más fuerte.

-Media hora más- dijo alguna voz y el bulto se movió. Lily negó una persona normal pedía cinco minutos no media hora. 

-No me hagas hacerlo James paraté. – Nada. Lily no lo resistió más salió del cuarto se metió al baño metió el vaso bajo el grifo y dejo salir el agua. 

Volvió a entrar al cuarto y vació el agua donde creyó que estaba la cabeza. La reacción fue instantánea. Con la respiración agitada la cabeza de James Potter salió de las cobijas. 

-LILY EVANS.- grito mirando a la chica que reía. 

-Hola a ti también. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Vengo a despertarte. Dormilón.- Se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama.- Me daba miedo volver a romper una ventana. 

Esta vez fue James quien rió. 

-Si eso fue gracioso. 

-Bueno levántate que hay que llegar al parque.   

-Sal de aqu

-¿Qué?  
  


-si quieres que me levante sal de aquí.- la chica entendió se paró y cuando estaba en la puerta giro.

-Sabes te vez muy lindo.- y salió corriendo para esquivas una almohada. 

~°~

El Parque de Kilham era un gran territorio cubierto de pasto con muchos, muchos árboles. El rió Till, que cruzaba todo el pueblo,  cruzaba por allí. Este rió dividía a la mitad al pueblo. 

Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew llegaron al parque, según ellos, de últimos. 

-Tenías que quedarte dormido. 

-Me dormí muy tarde. No sabes como se puso mi madre al verme. Y después que tuvo que mandar a lavar los pantalones.  

-Sin detalles. Eres un miedoso como Binky. 

-No me compares con ese perro. 

-Si como sea Peter.- Se acercaron al árbol más grande del parque. Allí sentados a su sombra había varias personas. 

Lily y James discutían mientras que Sirius intentaba calmarlos. Kate reía y les decía cosas que hacían que se pusieran rojos. 

-Ya llegamos ¿y Selene?- pregunto Peter. 

-No ha llegado. Pensamos que llegaría antes que ustedes. 

-¿Qué insinúas Kate? 

-¿realmente quieres que te lo explique Peter? 

-No. 

-¿Dónde estará Selene? No suele llegar tarde. –pregunto Lily. 

Nadie contesto. Peter miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de la chica. Y la vio. 

-Allí está. 

-Por las pantuflas de doña Palufa.- fue lo primero que pudo decir Kate. 

Selene iba caminando hacia el árbol dando tropiezos. Llevaba su típica mochila azul sobre los hombros, ésta se veía mas pesada de lo normal. Cargaba con tres gruesos libros. En la boca llevaba un pan medio tostado que se iba desmoronando y que se veía algo mojado. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado y goteaba un poco. Un gran ganso le seguía. 

Salieron corriendo a ayudarla. Cuando Selene ya no tenía los tres pesados volúmenes es sus brazos se saco la tostada de la boca y se la tiro al ganso. 

-Cómetela ave de mala suerte. 

-¿que te pasó?- le pregunto Remus.

-Sencillo. Me desperté temprano y fui a la biblioteca. Estuve allí buscando algunas cosas saque esos libros y ya venía para acá y me di cuenta que traía la agujeta desabrochada deje los libros en el piso al igual que la mochila. Estaba sentada sobre el puente. Y me quede allí sentada mientras comía mi otro pan y en eso que llega este pajarraco e intenta quitarme mi desayuno termine en el agua. Para cuando salí ya era tarde. 

-Te va a dar gripa. 

-Si pero primero tengo que decirles lo que averigüe.- Se sentaron bajo el árbol. El ganso se sentó a unos pasos de Binky y ambos animales se miraron. 

El par que de Kilham esta muy cerca de la plaza principal y de la iglesia. Estos tres lugares son los más frecuentados y los que están en la sima del pueblo. Luego una gran avenida baja hasta la carretera. El resto del lugar esta lleno de callecitas empedradas. El kiosco está afuera de la iglesia y el rió Till pasa cruzando el pueblo cerca de la iglesia y por el parque. 

-¿y entonces?

-La muerta… la que vimos anoche estaba enterrada sin lápida. Fui a revisar el lugar que por cierto sólo hay un montón de tierra, no hay rastros del hoyo. 

-¿Cómo supiste que ese era el lugar?

-Por esto.- la muchacha saco de su mochila el brazalete. 

-Pero explotó.- dijo Lily. 

-Y volvió a surgir. Ten guárdalo tú.- se lo pasó a la pelirroja. – Fui a la biblioteca. Encontré que hace cincuenta años fueron encarcelados dos policías por enterrar un cuerpo sin en consentimiento de nadie. Ninguno de los dos oficiales dijo donde estaba el cuerpo aunque lo describieron y un viejo doctor que había visto el cuerpo certificó todo. Las últimas palabras de Joe Milletón antes de entrar a la cárcel donde murió de forma extraña fueron las siguientes. – Abrió uno de los libros y leyó.-  _Joe Milletón fue juzgado ayer por la tarde por el delito ya conocido. Él acepta todos los cargos y la sentencia. Estará en la cárcel los siguientes tres años. Sus últimas palabras han sido: "Los seres fantásticos no mueren porque si. Hay algo más aquí. Dejemos descansar a esa criatura hasta que sea tiempo".-_ giró la página.- Esto es de seis meses después. _Joe Milletón ex policía y presidiario fue encontrado muerto en su celda. Los forenses no pueden encontrar la causa de su muerte. Los guardias encargados de cuidar y administrarle comida a Joe dicen lo siguiente: "Durante la última semana ha estado repitiendo las mismas palabras Necesitan ayuda. La ayuda pronto llegará. Agradecen mis servicios. Me llevaran con ellos. Vendrán de nuevo. " Al parecer sus últimas palabras fueron "Volverán a venir los poderes al mundo" Joe murió con una sonrisa en el rostro. El preso de alado asegura haber escuchado pasos, la puerta de la celda abrirse. Voces y luego ver salir dos sombras. Nadie sabe que pasó con Joe. Por ahora que descanse en paz.- _Selene cerró el libro. 

-Entonces nos encontramos con una criatura de otro universo.- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius. 

-No tan rápido. Dijo que era un ser fantástico. 

Miraron a Kate. 

-Que insinúas. 

-Lo causamos nosotros con nuestra sesión. Causamos que la muerta pudiera regresar a su hogar. 

-Esto me da miedo.- dijo Peter.- ¿Qué haremos hoy además de hablar de muertos? 

-Volveremos al cementerio en la noche y tendremos otra sesión. 

Peter tembló ante el comentario de Kate. 

-Ahora no comeré en mi casa así vamos a casa de Sely para que se cambie ustedes vayan a la biblioteca y vean que más consiguen. 

~°~

Los merodeadores eran un grupo conocido por nombre en todo Kilham pero nadie sabía quienes eran sus integrantes. Sólo las hermanas de Kate, Stella y Ebi lo sabían. De estas dos últimas les hablaré luego. Lo que me interesa es la manera en que los amigos se habían unido. 

James, Sirius y Lily habían sido vecinos desde su nacimiento. Cuando entraron a la escuela los Black se cambiaron a una residencia más cercana a la escuela para que su hijo pudiera levantarse cinco minutos antes del toque y aun así llegar al colegio. 

Remus y Peter vivían como vecinos y amigos de la infancia. Si compras a uno te llevas a los dos y eso fue lo que sucedió. 

Con Kate la cosa no fue tan extraña. Una muchacha como ella prefiere conocer gente y Lily fue su mejor amiga desde que la vio un día el plaza. Selene era una chica que al final acabó estando con ellos. 

Selene era sin duda una persona bastante extraña y con un pasado peculiar. 

Vivía a las afueras del pueblo. En una casa de un piso muy rustica y que se caía a pedazos, llena de goteras. Su madre la había tenido a la edad de quince años. Nunca fue una madre responsable, trabajaba en un restaurante, llegaba tarde y nunca estaba en casa. Madre e hija no podrían ser más distintas. Eland Sriver tenía la piel tostada, el cabello castaño oscuro enchinado y los ojos cafés. Era un desastre en todos los aspectos y jamás se había preocupado por su hija. 

Selene era ordenada, inteligente, ahorradora, se carácter fuerte aunque sencillo y sensible. Afrontaba las cosas como eran y al final le gustaba su vida. El ser pálida, de aspecto enfermizo, con los ojos grises, una mirada penetrante y el cabello negro le hacían lucir bastante tétrica. 

Lily siempre se había preguntado porque a Selene no le había tocado la madre de Kate y viceversa. Eso era para ella un misterio. 

Llegaron a la casa y entraron. Selene se metió a un cuarto y salió unos minutos más tarde con ropa nueva. Encontró a sus amigas sentadas en la "sala" mirando alrededor. 

Un sonido le hizo voltear. En una esquina estaba sentado el ganso. 

-¿Qué hace esté pájaro aquí? 

-Llegó con nostras. 

-Genial. 

-Tu mamá no te dirá nada si te lo quedas. 

-Si pero es otra boca que alimentar. 

-Sely ni te preocupes por el ganso ya se irá. Anda vámonos. –

Salieron y caminaron hacia el pueblo con el ganso siguiéndoles los talones. 

~*~

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-pregunto Lily a los chicos cuando los encontraron sentados en las escaleras.

-Nada.

-Aja. 

-Enserio Lily nada. 

-¿Esperan que les creamos eso James?

-Miren lo que paso fue que nos pusimos a jugar al frisbi con unos libros. Luego por accidente Colagusano fue a golpear una estantería que desencadeno una catástrofe y bueno. 

-Stella se quedo adentro.- se apresuro a decir Remus. 

-te equivocas ya estoy afuera.- dijo una chica. 

-¿qué conseguiste?- le pregunto Selene. 

-Pues la llave de los registros. La bibliotecaria es tan descuidada, tendré la copia en unas horas. Además al parecer no hay mucho más en los registros al público. ¿Volverán al cementerio? 

-Si esta noche. A media noche. Los quiero a todos allí.- todos asintieron de mala gana. Kate estaba de mal humor. Mejor no contradecirle. 

-Bien en el cementerio a media noche. Solucionaremos un misterio. 

~°~

Una vez más perdón por la tardanza. Enserio seré más rápida. Bueno que pudo decir aquí esta el chap. Y bueno es más largo que el anterior. 

Se que tiene mucha descripción…. Pero bueno. 

El siguiente chap se llama A media noche. 

Regresan al cementerio y tiene otra sesión. Está vez algo aun más extraño ocurre. 

Contesto rrs.

**Ale: **Pues puede que estés en lo correcto y como no iba a dedicártelo. Ya vez ya seguí. Que bueno que te gusto y bueno gracias. 

**Maxie-chan: **Gracias por el rr. Si la historia, bueno trama me gusta bastante y que bueno que te guste. 

**Alicia: **Si tienes Siriussitis. Pero bueno saldrá más. Por allí hay un chap dedicado por entero a él. Bueno gracias por el rr y si un nuevo ff. 

**Maris: **Que bueno que te lo hayas imaginado y si dos rrs en cinco minutos pongamos un record. Si un lió bien grande esas son las palabras. Gracias. 

**Lian-Dana: **Ya te había dicho que me encantaría que fueras mi beta. Ya nos comunicaremos y te mande el mail. Gracias por un rr y se que debo pulir mes personajes lo se. 

Bueno eso fue todo gracias a todos los que leen. Ahora me retiró. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S _**^.^ **

**Terminado  **22/02/2004 17:30


	3. A media noche

**..** Ok cuanto tiempo a sido? No sé pero me disculpó…. Bueno ya he actualizado, estuve espinado mi beta pero no aparecía así que decidí mejor subirlo.

Contesto rrs al final. Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Comienzo:

°

Capitulo tres

A media noche.

Stella Burbank era una chica de la misma edad de los merodeadores. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, algo ondulado, muchas personas consideraban que ella y Selene se parecían bastante, casi como si fueran hermanas. La chica era una de las únicas personas en conocer quienes eran. Era hija del comisario del pueblo y esa era tal vez la razón por la que se había hecho parte del grupo. Era la encargada del papeleo, de ocultarlos, las coartadas, información y de conseguir las llaves. El gran llavero de Lily tenía todas las llaves maestras de cada cosa importante en el pueblo. Los merodeadores podían colarse a donde quisieran.

Esa tarde estaba en la biblioteca cuando llegó a ella la primera nota.

_En el cementerio a meda noche, necesitamos coartada. _

_No faltes… Avisa a nuestra urraca. _

_Canuto. _

Stella sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Tomó varios libros al azar y con pasó rápido salió de la biblioteca en busca de Ebi Morton.

°

Kate se paró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba allí desde hacía dos horas. Estaba sentada en posición de loto. Sirius Black a su lado tamborileaba contra el pasto.

-Kate… Kate… ¡Kate!- la chica abrió los ojos y frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué me interrumpes Black?- preguntó.

-Estoy aburrido.

-Pues vete a dar una vuelta… tienes más de cuatro horas. – murmuró la chica antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

-Vamos Kate… ¿Cuándo dejaras ese rollo de otros mundos y seres extraños? Ya sabes cosas paranormales.- no hubo respuesta.- Kate… Kate… ¡KATE!

-La próxima vez que me grites así te juro que te mató. No sé porque ya estas aquí Black.

-Te lo dije hace diez minutos.

-¿Cuál es al razón de que me molestes?

-Te dije que mis padres tenían una cena. Ellos piensan que no los molestaré en toda la noche. Tenía que salir de mi cuarto antes de que los invitados llegaran. Sabes que mi cuarto está en el segundo piso.

-Tan miedoso con Peter.

-No, mi cuarto está en el segundo piso ¿Cómo querías que saltará? Me ropería algo de mi hermosos cuerpo. Él cuarto de Peter está en el primer piso y su ventana a veinte centímetros del suelo y a él le da miedo.

Kate bufó.

-Vete a buscar alguna otra chica que molestar. Seguro que en las tres ruedas habrá alguna chica.

Las tres ruedas era el lugar de reunión de cualquier chico desde los nueve años hasta los veintiuno. Después los "adultos" se mudaban a otros sitios de reunión. Rosmerta y el cocinero (que eran esposos) eran los únicos adultos en toda regla del lugar.

-Que pereza.- respondió el chico.

-Bet regresó ayer por lo que escuché. ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar? Es tú novia ¿no?

-No, rompimos antes de las vacaciones.

-Eres un caso Black. ¿Qué no puedes tener una relación que dure más de un mes? Y esa relación de un mes fue sólo porque la mitad del tiempo Ina estuvo con su abuela en Londres.

-Deja de echarme todo en cara no eres mi madre. Eres hasta peor que Regulus.

-No me compares con tu hermanito que parece ir por el mismo camino que tú.

-Tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo.

-Yo no salgo con todos los chicos del pueblo.

-Pero no me negarás que estás igual que yo. Tampoco has tenido una relación sería.

-¡No molestes Black!- la chica se paró y se perdió entre los árboles. Sirius suspiró.

°

Sentados en círculo en el bosque cercano al cementerio los merodeadores comenzaban con el ritual. Stella llegó corriendo seguida de Peter y Remus.

-Pensamos que no llegarían.- dijo Lily suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor. El bosque así de silencioso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Tuvimos que acabar con la coartada. La broma está en curso. Eso distraerá a todos. Nosotros apareceremos en el gentío… Ebi está arreglando los últimos detalles.

-Bueno mejor será sentarnos.- como siempre todos hicieron un círculo.- El polvo Sely.

Selene le pasó una bolsa sellada. Kate tomó el polvo y lo esparció afuera del círculo. Luego pidió el brazalete que Lil se apresuró a darle. Después de muchas palabras y alguno que otro "hechizo". Kate se sentó y pidió que todos se tomaran de las manos.

-Nosotros te despertamos y te pedimos que regreses.- comenzó Kate. Una fuerte sacudida hizo que la mayoría volteará a ver con mala cara a Peter. –Explícanos, ayúdanos ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

El ritual duró diez minutos más, pero no pasó nada.

-Lo mejor será regresar.- dijo Stella.- Esto ha sido una tontería.

-Concuerdo con ella.- repuso Selene.

-Sí- Kate suspiró.- Tal vez debo buscarme otro hobby.

-No estaría tan segura.- todos miraron a Lily que tenía la mano apoyada en algo.

-¿desde cuando sabes mímica Lil?- preguntó James.

-Desde que hay algo que se interpone para que salga del círculo.

Todos se pararon e intentaron salir pero todos se tomaron con esa barrera transparente que se ponía amarilla cuando uno intentaba pasarla y que lanzaba chispas. 

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Peter mientras se hacia una bolita en el suelo.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.- dijo Selene al chico.- Espero.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta?- preguntó de pronto Kate. Todos la miraron sonreía feliz.- Lo logramos… lo logré…. Tenía razón… y…

-Antes de que te pongas a saltar.- dijo Sirius.- Deberías ver que estamos atrapados.

-Es que nos quiere decir algo.

-Me parece absurdo.- murmuró Remus.- Es suficiente con estar atrapado.

-¿Por qué está brillando?- preguntó de pronto Lily señalando el brazalete que seguía sobre un montón de tierra donde Kate lo había puesto.

-No lo sé… esto ya no viene en ningún libro.

Lily se arrodillo.

-¿quien lo tocará?

-¿y si lo hacemos todos? Tómense de las manos. No cuesta nada probar.- dijo Stella. Se volvieron a sentar. Lily y Kate fueron las únicas en no tomar las manos de la otra.- ¿listos?- peguntó Stella de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta. Lily y Kate habían tocaron el brazalete.

Hubo una explosión de luz. Era como si todos los colores hubieran desaparecido y todo se hubiera vuelto gris. Peter lanzó un gemido. Hubo otra corriente está vez fue como si los colores regresaran y todo comenzara a girar.

-¿Qué está pasado?- preguntó James, su voz se perdió y nadie volvió a hablar. Porque todos tuvieron la sensación de ser absorbidos por un remolino de colores.

°

Ebi Morton anudo la última cuerda y volvió a caminar entre las trampas. En sus manos tenía una maquina pequeña que zumbaba. Cada cierto tiempo se arrodillaba frente a una pantalla de televisión movía algunos interruptores y volvía a pasearse por el techo.

Estaba sobre la escuela del pueblo. Mientras miraba al comisario dormir sonrió al pensar que aburrida sería su vida de no se por los merodeadores. Ella había instalado el sistema de cámaras en todo el pueblo y controlaba las bromas.

Ebi tenía trece años. Era bajita y sus rasgos eran bastante duros. Usaba unos lentes de montura gruesa de color verde que hacían que sus ojos se vieran mucho más grandes de lo que eran. ¿Quién pensaría que un bicho como ella ayudaría a los merodeadores? Probablemente nadie. Ella y Stella eran muy buenas amigas desde hacia algunos años. Ebi vivía con su abuela cerca de la iglesia del pueblo. La señora Morton era una mujer consumada en cualquier aspecto a la iglesia. Muchas veces había olvidado que tenía una nieta y a veces se arrepentía de haber tenido un hijo en lo que ella llamaba "sus años locos".

Ebi miró su reloj mientras cambiaba de cámara. Suspiró y comenzó de nuevo a checar que todo estuviera en orden.  

°

Peter abrió sus ojos. Frente a él se alzaba una muralla. Se oía el mar golpear la playa. A su lado sus amigos parecían también inmersos en un sueño. Todo era gris, todo parecía un recuerdo.

De pronto un gritó sacó al chico de su ensueño. Un ave de color negro, que más parecía una nube, sobrevolaba el cielo. Bajó en picada y comenzó a lanzar fuego.

-_Éramos gente pacifica. Hasta que personas que amábamos nos atacaron.- _Una voz que parecía ser grave y aguda a la vez, jovial y llena de tristeza, de todas las formas posibles y al mismo tiempo de ninguna hablaba. A su alrededor pasaban tantas cosas que Peter no pudo más tarde recordarlos todos. EL paisaje gris se alzaba a su alrededor y los recuerdos lo llenaban de una extraña tristeza que hasta entonces no había sentido. –_ Destruyeron la ciudad y después mataron a la gente. Pocos escapamos y muchos de ellos no sobrevivieron a lo que nos esperaba a fuera. Muchos años pasaron y los brujos vagamos por está tierra. La guerra se había desatado y no había marcha a atrás. Se luchaba por sobrevivir. Necesitábamos ayuda. _

De pronto sin saber como se encontraban en medio de una guerra. La gente moría y luego ya estaban en los lindes de un bosque donde unos niños jugaban con su madre y todo era paz, al momento siguiente la aldea estaba en llamas.

Hubo un destello de luz. Cuando abrieron sus ojos estaban de nuevo en le bosque.

-¿que fue eso?- preguntó después de unos minutos James. Todos miraron a Kate.

-No lo sé. Será mejor que nos vallamos.

-Tengo miedo.- murmuró Lily.

Minutos después llegaron al punto de distracción. Ebi inició todo desde su cama (a donde había llegado cinco minutos antes)

El pueblo de Kilham salió de sus casas para ver lo que los merodeadores habían hecho. Todos en pijama y por más que el comisario intento buscar a los culpables del alboroto no los encontró. Los merodeadores habían vuelto a escapar.

°

N/a:

¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que no vale la pena la espera pero bueno, creo que se resuelven algunas dudas y conocemos a algunas nuevas personas.

RRS.

**Alicia: **Bueno gracias por el rr y espero que la tardanza no te haya quitado las ganas de leer.

**Maxie-chan: **Gracias y que bueno que te guste.

**Ale: **Bueno como vez si seguí después de meses pero sí… -- espero que puedas leerlo. Imagínate que ese rr iba para el chap 15 de sueños y ya estamos en el 25 -- soy un caos.

**Lcm****-potter-lupin-black: **Ok gracias y bueno me tarde eones pero gracias.

**Montse Black Malfoy: **Desde cuando me dices Andy??? Como sea gracias por el rr… Seguí!!! Wow sorpresa, sorpresa… gracias por el rr.

Bueno no sé que más decirles…

El próximo chap es "¿yo un animal?" Es donde comienza la verdadera trama del ff. Espero que sigan leyendo y trataré de no tardar tanto.

Syringen _A.L.C.S _**..**


	4. Secuelas

--

Hola a todos… después de muchos meses me presentó aquí. Que sepan tods ustedes que no he abandonado este ff y que cada uno que comienzo y no quitó en dos meses si lo acabó… así que bueno no tengo disculpa por mi tardanza… espero que entiendan que bueno… no había seguido.

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío.

Dedicado a: AleBlackMoon y a Maris.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro

Secuelas.

_Las olas del mar golpeaban la blanca arena. El viento frío la golpeaba. Sus sentidos algo entumidos ya no lo reconocían. Aún en su rostro se notaban los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado. Giró su cabeza, despegando su mirada cobalto de las estelas blancas que dejaba el mar con su imparable bamboleo. A su lado una niña estaba sentada en el suelo. Abrazaba sus rodillas intentando, con ello, guardar el calor y sentirse protegida. La pequeña lloraba aún y de su boca salían quejidos casi inaudibles. Con un movimiento de su mano la mujer alejó su cabello que le había estado golpeando el rostro. Comenzó a caminar, pero la voz dulce y lastimosa del infante la detuvo. _

_-¿Ya te vas? _

_-¿Esperabas que me quedará?- contestó con tono algo frío sin voltear a verla. _

_-No.- respondió la niña y tras sorber pasó la manga de su vestido por su nariz.- Todos acaban por irse al final, sólo esperaba que tú te quedarás algo más._

_-Tengo que irme. _

_-Te atraparán, la guerra no cesará, Voldemort nos tiene en su mirada nos matará sin piedad. _

_-No tengo miedo a morir, ya no Rea._

_-Sé que Cassy se fue, yo también la extraño. No siento su presencia… ya no siento nada. _

_Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos. El viento era cada vez más fuerte. _

_-¿Crees que consiga ayuda?- preguntó a Rea._

_-Tiene que…- murmuró para darse ánimos.- No nos dejará nunca. _

_-Es como si hubiera muerto… _

_-¿y si…? _

_-¡Ni lo pienses!- la riño- Ella está bien volverá con nosotros. _

_Se acercó con sus ojos cobalto sobre Rea y le extendió la mano. _

_-Acompáñame.- dijo en tono de suplica. _

_La niña asintió y se levantó. Era muy bajita, sus ojos estaba rojos por tanto llorar y era un desastre. Volvió a limpiarse con la manga de su sucio vestido. Y luego le dio su mano a la mujer. _

_Antes de comenzar a caminar ambas miraron el mar. Con una respiración profunda Rea se giró al igual que su acompañante._

_-¿a dónde vamos? _

_-A dónde Voldemort no nos encuentre. _

* * *

Sirius Black tenía sus ojos grises fijos en el techo negrusco. Acostado en el viejo y sucio sillón en casa de Selene parecía tan aburrido o consternado como sus amigos.

Último día de vacaciones y había que agregarle a eso la lluvia. Jugaba con una pelota roja que lanzaba hacia el techo y cachaba con gran destreza.

-¿alguien más está tan aburrido como yo?

-Ni lo dudes, Black, ni lo dudes.- El chico levantó la cabeza para ver a Kate acostada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín de raso azul. La chica parecía estar de mal humor y tenía sobre su regazo una revista que levantaba de vez en cuando.

Selene pasó por arriba de ella llevando algunos trastes y colocándolos en lugares específicos por donde el agua se filtraba. Con una mueca movió al ganso de su sitio con todo y el antiquísimo almohadón del cual se había adueñado al otro lado de la habitación junto a Binky. Ambos animales se miraron largamente antes de volver cada uno a lo suyo. Binky seguía con la mirada la pelota de Sirius y Sigmud, el ganso, se comía trocitos del almohadón. Extraño nombre para un ganso, pero venía de la primera cosa con la cual el ganso se había encariñado y había llevado a su esquina de trofeos. Un libro de Freud que le había regalado su abuela a Selene hacía algunos años.

-Sigmud deja el almohadón.- lo riño la chica mientras colocaba una casuela quemada y abollada sobre un montículo de libros.

-¿Dónde estarán Peter y Remus? Prometieron que llegarían temprano.

-Ya los conoces, y no ha pasado tanto desde que llamaron para decir que Peter se estaba cambiado porque se cayó en un charco.

-Torpe.- espetó la joven Nichelson antes de girar la página de su revista.- ¿Cómo están los demás animales?

Selene contaba con varios animales en distintos lugares de su casa. Había un par de petirrojos en la esquina de su cuarto, en una jaula siempre abierta y de donde rara vez salían. Sobre un bonito mueble de madera estaban colocados el hogar de los dos peces y el de la pequeña tortuga. Un gato atigrado viejo, huraño y que sólo vivía para y por Selene parecía ver a todas las criaturas como bichos raros y pasaba sus días sobre un estante en la cocina.

-Están bien, les agrada Sigmud, Feder como siempre no lo nota.

-¿Y tú madre?

-Ha estado noqueada las últimas semanas, entre el trabajo y lo demás.

Nadie hizo más preguntas. Todos sabían lo que le sucedía a la madre de Selene y también estaban concientes de que no debían entrometerse.

De pronto el ganso comenzó a hacer ruidos horribles, la puerta de la casa se abrió golpeando la pared, Sirius soltó la pelota que Binky no tardó en perseguir, pero en aquella persecución pasó por arriba de Kate que chilló y se levantó dando voces contra el perro.

Selene corrió hacia la puerta. Remus estaba regañando a Peter, que se había tropezado al asustarse por el ganso.

-¡Eres un perro estúpido!- chilló Kate antes de dejarse caer en el sillón junto a Sirius.

-No es tan malo.- le dijo Remus mientras dejaba su gabardina en un perchero oxidado. Peter hizo lo mismo.

-Comienzo a pensar que nos faltan las sesiones de espiritismo.- dijo Kate.- Estamos aburridos.

-Mejor aburridos que con miedo.- dijo Selene.- No pienso repetir lo de la última vez.

-Pero si no va a pasar nada y…

-¡No!- le gritaron sus amigos.

-¿pero no tienen curiosidad de saber lo que paso?

-Yo sé lo que pasó.- dijo Peter. Kate levantó una ceja.

-Lo dudo.- le espetó enfadada.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- se defendió.- Nos quedamos dormidos por tus monerías.

-¿y soñamos lo mismo?- preguntó escéptica.

-Creo en lo sueños en conjunto.

-Bueno entonces puedes explicar porque James decidió pedirle a Lily que lo acompañará para decirle algo al respecto de esto.

-¿Tú como sabes que era sobre el espiritismo?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿y que otra cosa sería _tan_ importante?- de pronto se quedó callada.- ¡¿No?!

Kate se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá y tomó el cuello de Sirius.

-¿En serio es sobre eso?

-¿Sobre que Katty?- la chica pasó por alto el diminutivo y con los ojos brillosos se giró hacia Peter. Se levantó y dio una vuelta estilizada en las puntas de sus zapatos.

-Sí, tienes razón es eso. ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre el espiritismo?! James Potter… oh claro…

-Hm Kate, no entendemos.- le dijo Selene.

-Oh por favor, todos nosotros sabemos que James Potter está loco por Lily.

Se quedaron callados. Hasta que Selene lanzó un gemido.

-Él no…- murmuró.

-Probablemente.- le dijo Sirius.- Parecía decidido hacía un par de días.

Kate volvió a caer en el sillón.

-Ah, que lindos, son el uno para el otro.

-Oigan chicos no entiendo.- declaró Peter.

-¡Idiota! ¡James le dirá a Lily cuando le gusta!- le gritó Kate.- Y se formará una pareja.- suspiró antes de mirar el techo.- ¿Quién lo diría?

Pero bueno como sabría Kate que estaba un poco equivocada.

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre ellos. No la habían visto venir y ahora estaban empapados y tiritando sentados en un porche.

Lily recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de James mientras tomaba una taza de café que habían comprado dentro del edificio, pues este era una cafetería.

-La verdad creo que deberíamos regresar.- le dijo a su amigo.

-Pero tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa? Me estoy congelando.

-No tardará mucho.

Se quedaron callados. La lluvia no daba indicios de detenerse.

-¿y porque no me lo dices aquí?

-Es que bueno- James se ruborizó pero no tardo en controlar el color de sus mejillas.- Ya estaba planeado.

-Oh, vamos Potter, seguro que me lo puedes decir en cualquier lado.

-Bueno Lil, son dos cosas… la primera… bueno… es que tú…- pero en vez de su voz de su garganta salió un áspero gruñido parecido al ladrido de un perro.

-¿James? No es una broma ¿verdad?

-No… es sólo que…- otro gruñido.

-¡Potter!

-Espera.- tomó la mano de Lily y con un gesto de apuro comenzó a correr.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ¡James!

Habían entrado al bosque y corrían por entre los árboles. Las ramas pequeñas golpeaban sus caras.

-¡James!- chilló desesperada.- el chico se paró en claro.

-Lily.- murmuró.- Lily me siento raro.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada.

-Si es una de tus bromas…

-No Lily…- James cerró sus ojos con un gesto de dolor.- Me duele todo.

De pronto se cayó al suelo.

-¡James! ¡James me estás asustando!

Pero el chico no se levantó. En su lugar comenzó a formarse en él un trasformación.

-¡James!

Y de pronto aquella voz extraña salió de entre los árboles.

-_AYUDA… AUXILIO. _

Con un grito Lily cerró sus ojos. Minutos después los abrió, pero James Potter no era quien estaba junto a ella… si no un ciervo.

-_Auxilio.- _llegó el eco de entre los árboles.

El ciervo abrió los ojos. Lily se llevó sus manos a su boca. Ese animal tenía los mismos ojos de James, lo sabía.

* * *

Gracias a quienes me mandaron rrs.

**Ale, Alicia, Maxi-chan y Blackiegirl… **

No tiene mucho sentido que conteste sus rrs porque bueno en algunos casos las contestaciones no tiene sentido ya y en otros pues creo que sólo sería un simple gracias.

Syringen.

A.L.C.S --


End file.
